powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Legacy of Power
Legacy of Power is the fourth episode of Power Rangers: Dino Thunder and the 500th episode of Power Rangers in general. Due to its anniversary nature, it is a clip show giving a broad outline of the preceding eleven seasons. Plot Commemorating 500 episodes, may the power live on forever. As Mesogog struggles to break into an energy crystal, Zeltrax brings in the captured Tommy Oliver who demands to know what Mesogog wants with him. Mesogog explains that he wants Tommy's help to extract whatever it is that's encased in the crystal, only to Tommy to claim he's just a high school teacher. Mesogog knows that Tommy is behind the sudden appearance of the Power Rangers, and also reasons that he knows what it is in the crystal and demands his help or else he'll use his life-force extractor on him. At the underground lab, the teens are worried for Tommy's safety after there's been no word from him in over a day. With no other options, Ethan suggests they check out his database for clues... but when they go the console they instead find a video message that was set-up in the case that something should go wrong. Everyone's interest is piqued when Tommy mentions that he is going to chronicle his history as a Power Ranger and begins the story... When evil space sorceress Rita Repulsa was released from her dumpster prison, Zordon (an intergalactic being of tremendous power) and his robotic assistant Alpha 5 recruited five teenages with attitude to become the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers in order to fight her forces and save the world. By harnessing the power of the dinosaurs Jason, Zack, Billy, Kimberly and Trini fought off all her monsters. Eventually, Rita decided to make her own Ranger. Kira wonders when Tommy turns up, when he suddenly appears on the screen. Tommy Oliver was the newest kid at Angel Grove High School who was captured by Rita and placed under an evil spell. Transformed into the Green Ranger, he fought against and almost destroyed the Power Rangers but was released from the spell when his Sword of Darkness was destroyed. He then joined the other Rangers in their battle against Rita but the Green Ranger powers turned out to be limited. As a result, Zordon renewed his powers and he rejoined the team as the White Ranger... Conner, Ethan and Kira are left surprised by their teacher's history as a Power Rangers... but are in for a bigger surprise when Hayley arrives telling them she knows Tommy is in trouble and that they're the only ones who can save him. She reveals that she's been working with Tommy to develop the dino energies and was also responsible for building their morphers. She then shows then security footage of Tommy being captured. Conner asks why Tommy didn't just morph since he's a Power Ranger too, but Hayley explains that he isn't anymore and plays the tape again. A new villain named Lord Zedd arrived to try and take over the Earth himself. When Jason, Zack and Trini were leaving to attend a Peace Conference, three new Rangers were selected and they passed on their powers to Rocky, Adam and Aisha. However the new team were forced to face massive odds when Rita and Zedd teamed up. Later, Rita's brother Rito Revolto arrived and managed to destroy the Rangers' Zords and powers. Never giving up, the Rangers sought out Ninjor and were granted new Ninja powers. Later, a new girl named Katherine arrived in town. After proving herself to the Rangers, Kimberly selected her as her replacement when she left Angel Grove to take up gymnastics full-time. Later, Rita and Zedd struck a massive blow when they managed to destroy the Rangers' Command Center. Luckily the Rangers had a new power source with the Zeo Crystal. With their new powers and abilities, Tommy, Adam, Rocky, Katherine and new Yellow Ranger Tanya became the Power Rangers Zeo and fought against a new enemy; the evil Machine Empire with Zordon, Alpha and a now-retired Billy providing assistance. When the attacks got more and more powerful the Rangers turned to an old friend and made Jason the Gold Zeo Ranger. As the Rangers graduated high school and embarked on a new chapter of their lives, they also embarked on a new journey as Power Rangers when they were granted the Turbo Powers to fight against the space pirate Divatox. Soon the teams had new powers, new zords and a new Blue Ranger, Justin. Later, it was decided that Tommy, Adam, Kat and Tanya should be allowed to leave and follow their dreams, and they selected new Rangers to take over; TJ, Carlos, Ashley and Cassie had already proven themselves to have what it takes and the four joined Justin to become the new Power Rangers Turbo... Hayley tells the others that after leaving the Power Rangers, Tommy went to college and met Hayley but knew after finding the Dino Gems he couldn't escape the power for long. Kira suggests they try and find an Invisiportal into Mesogog's lab. Hayley agrees, having been working on that idea and while she tries and finds something she suggests the others keep watching the history of the Power Rangers... Divatox staged a huge attack on the Rangers' Power Chamber, managing to destroy it and the Turbo Powers forever. She then was recalled into space, and the Rangers decided to follow her leaving Earth and Justin behind. They soon came across the Astro Megaship and an unfamiliar Red Ranger, Andros , who was in the middle of his own fight against the Astronema, the Princess of Evil. Eventually allowing the others to join him and become a team, Andros proved himself to be the perfect leader of the Power Rangers in Space and after releasing the Silver Ranger, Zhane, from his deep sleep they managed to defeat Astronema and destroy all the attacking forces of evil. However, across space another battle was soon to begin on the planet of Miranoi. Leo, Damon, Kendrix, Kai and Maya managed to free the Quasar Sabers from their stone to become the Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. The team fought against the evil Trakeena who was bent on destroying the space colony Terra Venture. After a long and hard battle, Leo managed to destroy her with the power of his Battlizer. Back on Earth, when a group of demons were released from their ancient prison, an elite group called Lightspeed recruited five Rangers to fight back and prevent them from destroying Mariner Bay. Carter, Joel, Chad, Kelsey and Dana stepped up and became the Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. After Ryan joined the team as the Titanium Ranger, the Rangers managed to defeat the forces of Queen Bansheera. Hayley pauses the playback as she starts to hack into Mesogog's systems to find an Invisiportal to his lair. Meanwhile, Mesogog tells Tommy his ultimate goal of returning Earth to its prehistoric roots as Tommy wryly asks why he can't just want to take over like all the others. Mesogog demands answers on how to open the crystal, and when Tommy refuses he switches on the life-force extractor. Back at his lab, the search for an Invisiportal comes up empty. As Hayley prepares to try again, more Power Ranger history starts play with the section on Time Force. The teens are interested in this, as they could possibly contact them, go back in time and stop Tommy being kidnapped in the first place. In the year 3000, Time Force officers Jen, Lucas, Katie and Trip travelled back in time in pursuit of escaping mutant criminals who wished to conquer the past. Recruiting Wes as the Red Ranger, and later being assisted by the headstrong and independent Eric as the Quantum Ranger, the Power Rangers Time Force were able to contain the mutant threat. Since it's clear thay that they won't be able to contact Time Force, Conner instead suggests that they team up with all the past Rangers to search for him. Hayley points out to him that not all past Rangers still have their powers... in fact, some Rangers never wanted them in the first place. In Turtle Cove, the evil Orgs attempted to conquer the Earth through pollution. Cole, Taylor, Max, Danny and Alyssa were all selected one-by-one to become the Power Rangers Wild Force, using powers created by the ancient Wild Zords to fight the threat. They were soon joined by a warrior from the past, Merrick, who became the Lunar Wolf Ranger and managed to put an end to the Orgs once and for all. The teens are interested in the history, but it isn't any help with finding Tommy. Hayley knows there was one other team of Power Rangers who fought recently, and Conner suggests she look up Ninja Storm as his twin brother was a member of a secret ninja school which selected some students to become Power Rangers. Hayley finds something on them in the system. When the space ninja Lothor attacked Earth, three failing ninja students named Shane, Dustin and Tori were selected to become the Wind Rangers to fight the threat. They soon found themselves fighting the Thunder Rangers, Blake and Hunter, who had mistakenly been led to believe that the Wind Rangers were their enemies. Eventually becoming friends and joining forces, the team was later joined by their friend Cam who harnessed the power of the Green Samurai Ranger and completed the team. Using all their abilities, the Power Rangers Ninja Storm were able to defeat Lothor and send him into the Abyss of Evil. Conner decides to show off some ninja moves his brother taught him, but ends up kicking the computer equipment instead. At first it seems like all hope of finding Tommy is lost, but instead the jolt causes the system to start to find a way to him. At this point, the final part of Power Rangers history comes up... Tommy explains that now Mesogog has returned, he has recruited Conner, Kira and Ethan to become the Power Rangers Dino Thunder. He ends the tape stating that if something happens to him then the Earth is in good hands. Conner, Kira and Ethan are amazed at the trust that Tommy shows in them and resolve to save him, knowing the whole world owes him for all he and the past Power Rangers have done to protect them. At this point, Hayley finds an Invisiportal to Mesogog's lair. The Rangers get ready to leave and save their teacher. In Mesogog's lab, Tommy strugges as the life-force extractor continues to drain him... Category:Episode Category:Dino Thunder episodes Category:Dino Thunder Cast *James Napier as Conner McKnight (Red Dino Thunder Ranger) *Kevin Duhaney as Ethan James (Blue Dino Thunder Ranger) *Emma Lahana as Kira Ford (Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger) *Jason David Frank as Dr. Tommy Oliver *Ismay Johnston as Hayley Ziktor *Tom Hern as Devin Del Valle *Katrina Devine as Cassidy Cornell *Latham Gaines as Mesogog *Miriama Smith as Elsa Additional Cast *James Gaylyn as Zeltrax (voice) *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Red Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger #1) (Gold Zeo Ranger #2) (archive footage) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Black Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger #1) (archive footage) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Blue Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger) (archive footage) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Yellow Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger #1) (archive footage) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Pink Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger #1) (archive footage) *David Fielding as Zordon (archive footage) *Bob Manahan as Zordon (voice) (archive footage) *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) (archive footage) *Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa (archive footage) *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) (archive footage) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd (archive footage) *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) (archive footage) *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell (Yellow Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger #2) (archive footage) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Red Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger #2) (Zeo Ranger III, Blue) (archive footage) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Black Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger #2) (Zeo Ranger IV, Green) (Green Turbo Ranger #1) (archive footage) *Kim Strauss as Ninjor (voice) (archive footage) *Catherine Sutherland as Kat Hillard (Pink Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger #2) (Zeo Ranger I, Pink) (Pink Turbo Ranger #1) (archive footage) *Nakia Burrise as Tanya Sloan (Zeo Ranger II, Yellow) (Yellow Turbo Ranger #1) (archive footage) *Brad Hawkins as Trey of Triforia/(Gold Zeo Ranger #1) (voice only)(archive footage) *Blake Foster as Justin Stewart (Blue Turbo Ranger) (archive footage) *Carol Hoyt as Dimitria (voice) (archive footage) *Selwyn Ward as T.J. Johnson (Red Turbo Ranger #2) (Blue Space Ranger) (archive footage) *Roger Velasco as Carlos Vallerte (Green Turbo Ranger #2) (Black Space Ranger) (archive footage) *Tracy Lynn Cruz as Ashley Hammond (Yellow Turbo Ranger #2) (Yellow Space Ranger) (archive footage) *Patricia Ja Lee as Cassie Chan (Pink Turbo Ranger #2) (Pink Space Ranger) (archive footage) *Hilary Shepard Turner as Divatox (archive footage) *Christopher Khayman Lee as Andros (Red Space Ranger) (archive footage) *Justin Nimmo as Zhane (Silver Space Ranger) (archive footage) *Melody Perkins as Astronema and Karone (morphed only) (archive footage) *Danny Slavin as Leo Corbett (Red Galaxy Ranger) (archive footage) *Reggie Rolle as Damon Henderson (Green Galaxy Ranger) (archive footage) *Archie Kao as Kai Chen (Blue Galaxy Ranger) (archive footage) *Cerina Vincent as Maya (Yellow Galaxy Ranger) (archive footage) *Valerie Vernon as Kendrix Morgan (Pink Galaxy Ranger) (archive footage) *Amy Miller as Trakeena (archive footage) *Sean Cw Johnson as Carter Grayson (Red Lightspeed Ranger) (archive footage) *Michael Chaturantabut as Chad Lee (Blue Lightspeed Ranger) (archive footage) *Keith Robinson as Joel Rawlings (morphed only) (Green Lightspeed Ranger) (archive footage) *Sasha Craig as Kelsey Winslow (Yellow Lightspeed Ranger) (acrive footage) *Alison MacInnis as Dana Mitchell (Pink Lightspeed Ranger) (archive footage) *Rhett Fisher as Ryan Mitchell (Titanium Lightspeed Ranger) (archive footage) *Ron Roggé as Captain William Mitchell (archive footage) *Erin Cahill as Jen Scotts (Pink Time Force Ranger) (archive footage) *Jason Faunt as Wes Collins (Red Time Force Ranger) (archive footage) *Michael Copon as Lucas Kendall (Blue Time Force Ranger) (archive footage) *Deborah Estelle Phillips as Katie Walker (Yellow Time Force Ranger) (archive footage) *Kevin Kleinberg as Trip Regis (Green Time Force Ranger) (archive footage) *Daniel Southworth as Eric Myers (Quantum Time Force Ranger) (archive footage) *Ricardo Medina, Jr. as Cole Evans (morphed only) (Red Wild Force Ranger) (archive footage) *Jack Guzman as Danny Delgado (Black Wild Force Ranger) (archive footage) *Phillip Jeanmarie as Max Cooper (Blue Wild Force Ranger) (archive footage) *Alyson Kiperman as Taylor Earhardt (Yellow Wild Force Ranger) (archive footage) *Jessica Rey as Alyssa Enrile (White Wild Force Ranger) (archive footage) *Phillip Andrew as Merrick Baliton (Lunar Wolf Wild Force Ranger) (archive footage) *Pua Magasiva as Shane Clarke (Red Wind Ranger) (archive footage) *Glenn McMillan as Dustin Brooks (Yellow Wind Ranger) (archive footage) *Sally Martin as Tori Hanson (Blue Wind Ranger) (archive footage) *Jorgito Vargas Jr. as Blake Bradley (Navy Thunder Ranger) (archive footage) *Adam Tuominen as Hunter Bradley (Crimson Thunder Ranger) (archive footage) *Jason Chan as Cam Watanabe (Green Samurai Ranger) (archive footage) *Grant McFarland as Sensei Kanoi Watanabe (archive recording)/Lothor (archive footage) *Daniel Sing as Young Kiya Watanabe (archive footage) Notes * The sections regarding each Power Ranger team and their respective missions become shorter and less detailed as they become more recent. This possibly reflects Tommy's lack of personal knowledge of those teams or simply time constraints on the episode's content. As such, the Galaxy Rangers are the final team in which Tommy mentions each Ranger by name (however he did miss out Karone and Mike). For Lightspeed Rescue, Time Force and Ninja Storm only the Sixth Rangers (Ryan, Eric and Cam respectively) are mentioned by name. Similarly for Wild Force, Tommy only names Cole and Merrick, but fails to mention Merrick's previous dark past as Zen-Aku. * Tommy also makes no mention of many prominent villains throughout the show's history. The Machine Empire is only represented by Cogs featured in previous footage and King Mondo, Queen Machina and Prince Sprocket are neither seen nor mentioned. Scorpius is also not seen or mentioned despite being the main enemy of the Galaxy Rangers for the first half of the season. Similarly, Trakeena is not seen in her base form only when she merged with Deviot and her final green bug form. No villains for Lightspeed Rescue, Time Force or Wild Force are seen or mentioned by name at all, simply referred to as demons, a mutant criminal and Orgs in general. Lord Zedd is also featured very little despite being the sole enemy to the Rangers once Rita left and Serpentera is seen but not mentioned directly. * As the events of Countdown to Destruction are neither shown nor mentioned, several key events in the history of the Power Rangers are entirely unexplained: Zordon's sacrifice at the hands of Andros and his energy wave, the purification of Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd and Divatox and destruction of the Machine Empire, Ecliptor, Elgar and all impure villains and henchmen and the purification of Astronema backs into Karone. Despite becoming Galaxy Pink in the following season, Karone is never seen or mentioned by name as only Astronema appears. As such, Kendrix's death and rebirth are also never shown or mentioned. * It is revealed in the beginning of this episode that Ethan knows how to hack computers, something alluded to in Day of the Dino when he rigs the sprinklers to go off at random intervals. * Conner claims to have had a twin brother who went to a "secret ninja school", saying that everyone there knew that a few students became Rangers. This is the third time a new member of the current Rangers has had knowledge of another team of Rangers. The first being Leo who knew Andros from the invasion of Earth, and the second is Carter & Dana who were familiar with the Galaxy Rangers. * Hayley reveals that she and Tommy have known each other since Graduate school and that she also knows Cam personally, considering him even better with technology than her. * A number of events/characters are not featured in Tommy's video diary: Wild West Rangers (justifiable, however, as only Kimberly met them), Tom Oliver, Masked Rider, the Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers arc, Trey of Triforia, Auric the Conqueror, Blue Senturion, Phantom Ranger, "Countdown to Destruction", a redeemed Karone as Galaxy Pink (although she is technically seen morphed at the end of the Lost Galaxy footage), Mike Corbett, the Magna Defender, Alex and "Forever Red". Tanya is not mentioned taking over from Aisha Campbell or even by name, but is featured in the footage. Dimitria is also seen, but not named. * Joel Rawlings and Cole Evans are only seen morphed, either possibly due to contractual reasons or just a quirk of editing for time. * First onscreen naming of the Space Rangers' Astro Morphers. * The episode begins with the following caption: "Commemorating 500 episodes, may the power live on forever." * Conner, Ethan, and Kira do not morph during this episode, nor do they fight a monster. * This episode is similar to the first episode of Kousoku Sentai Turboranger, Counting on You! Turboranger, which is a clipshow giving an overview of the previous Super Sentai series. * There's a quote (see below) in which Tommy is said to be the oldest living ranger, which was corrected as he isn't even the oldest Mighty Morphin Ranger. At the time, the oldest living Ranger was probably Billy, whose actor was the oldest of the original six. The current oldest human ranger is Udonna (Merrick may have been born 3000 years ago, but he spent most of that time in cryogenic stasis and has the physical body of a man in his 20s). Errors * It's unknown how Tommy know about the events of the Power Rangers that happened after Passing the Torch. * During the recollection of Zeo, Tommy makes no mention of the first Gold Zeo Ranger, only acknowledging that Jason became the Gold Ranger. Regardless, footage of Trey morphed and his voice is still onscreen. * In the beginning of the diary, Tommy claims that Kimberly, Trini, Billy, Zack, and Jason were the Earth's first Power Rangers. In fact, the Earth's first team of Power Rangers was in the 12th century, which was around the time the Ancient Samurai Rangers battled the original wave of Nighlok. * Tommy claims that his friends were able to destroy the Power Sword to free him from Rita's spell, but the weapon's proper name was the Sword of Darkness. This is a repeat of Zack making the very same goof when the event actually happened. * It's unknown how Tommy have film of the events. * Tommy mistakenly calls the Quasar Sabers the Galaxy Sabers. * Tommy's video diary also forgets to mention Mike becoming the Magna Defender and Karone replacing Kendrix as the Pink Galaxy Ranger. * In the diary, Tommy says that his Green Ranger powers were only temporary. He didn't mention anything about the Green Candle. If the candle hadn't burnt down, he would have permanently kept his powers. When Zordon gave Tommy enough power to be the Green Ranger again, that's when his powers became temporary. * Curiously, Tommy's video journal made no mention of the Aquitar Rangers (aka 'Mighty Morphin' Alien Rangers'), a team from a watery world that assisted the Earth Rangers at the end of MMPR Season 3. * Tommy's diary did not go into details about the mission of "Power Rangers in Space," only claiming that they fought and defeated Astronema, which wasn't even true, as Astronema learned she was really Karone, the sister of Red Ranger Andros, and the leader of the evil forces was Dark Specter. Song *Go Go Power Rangers (Instrumental) *Tenga Bye Bye *Go Gold Ranger (Instrumental) Category:Episode Category:Dino Thunder episodes Category:Dino Thunder